The truth about transfiguration
by 666ways2love
Summary: Year 6, written before HBP... Hermione finds herself stuck in the Leaky Cauldron for a month before school starts. A certain rather hateful young man crosses her path. She makes new friends. Who does she trust? How to handle her new ability?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

She was walking down the corridors in Hogwarts, she felt that there was something missing, some bitter sorrow was eating at her insides... rounding the corner she bumped into someone... surprisingly it was the last person she wished to see, Malfoy. Oh, how despising he was... wait, no. She thought that she was suppose to feel hatred but all she felt was... longing for him to get closer to her, to touch her skin, kiss her... and he did, he got closer and started to kiss her on the neck, gently nibbling her skin, leaving moisture of his mouth on her neck... he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you…"

Hermione woke up with a start, sweating heavily although it was quite a cool night...yes, night, it was 2 am as she looked at her electronic clock he felt that she can't go to sleep so she decided to write to Harry, hoping that her owl will get to him till the morning.

He wasn't too talkative this summer and she wondered why. Ron said the same thing about his letters from Harry. And Ron, he was somehow secretive as well, but in a different manner. It was as if he wanted to tell her something but couldn't bring himself to it that's why talking to him was a little difficult these days.

Her parents bought her an owl at the end of the year. It was a brown coloured creature with beige and black highlights and luminous blue eyes. Hermione named her Ally...

Harry was turning 16 this year and she still didn't know what to give him. She decided to owl him because she wanted to say something about the absence of the gift. She knew that Harry wouldn't mind her not giving him something but she still wanted to. After all, he was her best friend. She thought of giving him something muggle-like but then again what would it be?

Tomorrow mom and dad promised to take her shopping to the Diagon Alley and she decided that she is going to get him something there and send it later. The other reason for her deciding to mail him was to keep her off the thoughts about her dream, she remembered it too vividly and detailed.

And she wrote precisely that,

_Dear Harry,_

_A very happy birthday to you. I feel really ashamed about not getting you anything but I really do not know what to give you. You'll really make it easier for me if you have some particular request or something. Oh, and I wish you to be more talkative (hint)._

_Your faithful friend, _

_Hermione_

In about 20 minutes Hermione finished her letter. She reread it a couple of times and was quite satisfied with it so she tied it to Ally's leg. She stood in front of the window for sometime watching the beautiful creature sore away into the darkness and disappear after awhile. Stars were twinkling somewhere far. How she wanted to forget everything and just sore away into the freedom, into life itself but… there was always a but… too much responsibility… she closed the window. Then she went to her bed and lied down with a sigh. Just as Hermione closed her eyes, the dream again was there vivid with details. After awhile she was able to fall into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Sunshine was streaming through her bedroom window, birds were singing. Summer. Lovely season. She though how great it would be to meet up with her friend and hang around in Diagon Alley. Well, she was going there that day with her parents but she wasn't sure that she would meet them. She tossed in her bed for a little while more time remembering what was yesterday…

Oh, she remembered writing to Harry and the horrible dream…how gross is that, Malfoy and her making out! Yew! She though about that with a shudder. And WHY was she even thinking about that? About him?

"Well, actually he is can be called kinda cute", she said to her self.

"Yew, what am I thinking about? This creep, Malfoy, just gets on everybody's nerves".

She decided to get him and this dream out of her mind and think about what she should get Harry. With those thoughts she went to take a shower. She pinned her hair back, looking into the big bathroom mirror. She wasn't a show off type but she actually looked good with her now wavy not anymore bushy brown hair, she also did honey-blonde highlights a couple of weeks ago, it defiantly looked good on her, she had a flat tanned tummy and her breasts had quite grown over the summer. Suddenly she noticed something on her neck…it was little purple smooch…she remembered her dream.

"No, that can't be, even in wizard world, that is impossible. Oh, probably Crookshanks fooling around, must be just a scratch", she thought aloud, frowning.

She finished admiring herself…she admitted to herself that she was actually admiring because she liked the way she looked now. She got into the shower. How wonderful the cool water felt on her skin, if it was for her she would stay there forever but she had to get ready for the shopping trip to the Diagon Alley. Hermione dried herself with a towel and approached her wardrobe. Hardly having time to open the door of her closet she heard the phone ring, so Hermione had to run down stairs as she was, wrapped in a towel. She got to the phone and picked it up…

Hermione was really surprised to hear her mom's voice, she thought her parents were asleep, and she wondered what the time was.

"Hi, honey, we are so sorry that we can't go to purchase your school things with you. In the morning about 8 o'clock your aunt Lydia called, you remember her, don't you, from Finland, you last saw her when you were 3 years old. Oh, and she got into a car accident not long ago and she called to ask if we could stay with her the rest of the summer and look after her while her own children are on vacation, they don't know anything about it and she can hardly walk but the doctors say that she'll be ok and recover until September. We are at the airport now, waiting for the plane. So, how are you, dear? Did you have breakfast?"

"I am fine, mom, I just had a shower and I didn't eat anything yet. How is aunt Lydia? Say my regards to her, will you? I hoped to spend the rest of the summer with you and dad, but oh well… Will I stay in the house?

She hoped that mom would say something about Ron and Harry talking her to Sirius' house.

"Oh, Hermione dear, you'll have to stay at the Leakey Cauldron, because I am afraid to leave you alone in the house, but that place is always full so you will be alright there…"

"How am I supposed to get there?"

"Oh, I am sorry, dear, the registration to the plane has began, so your father and I have to hurry, I wrote everything in the note I left in the kitchen, love you, honey, bye, have a great summer, we will write to you, bye".

"But mom…"

But the phone went off already and she stood there for a couple of seconds listening to the annoying beeping inside the receiver. Okay, she had to find the note. She shivered a bit, being still in the towel.

"The note, the note…oh, here it is…found it… "

But before she could read it the doorbell rang. Hermione wondered who it was. She couldn't just open the door like that! She slowly made her way to the front door, reading the note. As her eyes run through the text they got bigger and she franticly searched for the time and when she looked at the clock on the dinning room table and it said 12:35, she winced in desperation. There was the doorbell again. Hermione reread the note once more to make sure that she wasn't making anything up.

_Hermione, the Weasleys called just before we went to the airport. They called from Harry's house and they said that they are going to take him to the Diagon Alley today and they will come for you. We didn't want to wake you up so you could sleep a bit more. They said that they would be arriving at 12:30.They will drop you off at the Alley so you could purchase your school things. They apologized that they can't take you and Harry to stay over this summer. They didn't say why and I didn't insist they do. Be a good girl._

_Love, mum & dad_

Hermione heard the impatient knocking and ringing again and Ron's voice, "Hermione open the door or I am gonna open it myself! Don't worry it's just me and Harry now".

She sighted with relief, forgetting about her "clothes". And she happily went to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER3

"Er…Hermione, as I see you were waiting for us…" Ron said, while Harry tried to stiffen his giggles.

"What are you talking ab-….oh, sorry guys, I …erm …forgot, well, I was …oh, just come in and wait for me in the living room…"

And Hermione went up the stairs. Behind her she heard stiffened laughter and she sighed.

Hermione got to her wardrobe and stood there thinking what to wear. Of course Ron and Harry won't care because they were her friends but she was a young lady now, what she wears was important for her, not somebody else…well, maybe for somebody else…

She picked a lean black top and a plaid black-red-and-grey above knee skirt, put on some make up. She decided to arrange her hair in a ponytail leaving two blond stripes in the front loose. Finally Hermione decided that she looked quite good and went downstairs. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Sorry about that latest appearance ...erm… I wasn't quite ready..."

"That's okay…you looked great..." said Ron, reddening a bit, with a playful smile on his lips.

"Ron! How can you say such things, I am your friend after all!"

"Hey, I just paid you a compliment; you are supposed to thank me, as it goes!"

"Oh, Ron you are hopeless!"

All this time Harry was giggling quietly but now he sensed that a quarrel might happen so he interrupted both of them:

"Ron, stop it, it's not funny…okay, it is…" he caught a glare from Hermione, "but Herm doesn't like it, and you don't want an argument, after all, we haven't seen each other for a month.

"Okay, peace", Hermione said, "But what are you guys doing here? Aren't we supposed to be going to Diagon Alley?"

"Well, yes, but as we were getting near your house dad got some important call from the ministry and he was supposed to go there and he said that he and mom will pick us later…"

"What about you sister?"

"Oh, she said that she wanted to see Fred and George… that's what she said… but I know that she is going to meet her boyfriend in the Alley and it's a pity I don't know who he is, he got lucky today I guess, but I'll find out", said Ron, massaging his knuckles.

"Oh, Ron, how can you not understand, Ginny is all grown up now, she is 15 and she can go out with anybody she likes, that's her choice!

"Not while I am still alive…"

"You ARE hopeless after all", Hermione sighed, "So how was your summer, Harry?"

"I wouldn't say that it was brilliant but after the Order had a talk with the Dursleys, it got better, really! At least I can watch TV and play on Dudley's computer", Harry said with a grin, "But I still miss Sirius, a lot…"

"Oh, Harry, who doesn't? He was a really great person…"

They kept quite for a minute or two.

"So Harry, did you get my owl?"

"Yes, I did… because I was just leaving the Dursleys when she came…that's okay, Herm, I don't need a presents, what is important is the attention and I already got that…

Hermione smiled:

"I knew you would say that…but I still want to get you something".

"I knew YOU would say that too", Harry smiled back.

"Hello, guys, I am still here", Ron waved his hand comically, "Get a room you two…

"Ron, don't be stupid!"

"Anybody wants tea? I'm a bit hungry because I didn't have breakfast yet, what about you?

"Just tea would be nice, I am not hungry, thanks", said Harry timidly.

"I think I'll have tea as well… do you have any pastry?" said Ron, hungry as usual, "I don't mean to be rude or something…

"That's okay, Ron, I have something. How about blueberry muffins? Mom cooked them yesterday…"

Hermione prepared everything. They sat at the table drinking tea, eating and talking about Voldemort, The Ministry and the school of course. After that they moved to the living room waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come. Hermione went to pack and the Weasleys came. They all loaded into the Ministry cars and drove off leaving the Granger house empty and quiet for a month to come.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER4

Back to yesterday night 2 am

Draco woke. He sat up in his bed not realising where he was. For a couple of moments he tried to recall what he saw. It came to him…he was kissing Granger, slightly nibbling her skin…yew, how gross was that, making out with this know-it-all bookworm….

"It surprisingly felt good", he thought, but quickly he brushed the thought away. What was he thinking having thoughts about that mudblood? Why her, of all the people, someone more socially acceptable? All of the Slytherin chicks were his if he wanted but now he was with Pansy… hm… she was okay…. maybe even you could call her cute…. but with that permanent sneer on her face she looked quite ugly… Granger can't be pretty; she is a bookworm after all… "Why am I thinking about her, anyway?" He lay back on his bed putting his hands under his head. Moonlight was streaming into his window. He stared at the shadows of trees playing on his bedroom floor. He didn't feel sleepy. He needed to do something to keep himself from thinking about everything. Draco decided to go downstairs and have a midnight snack, so he got out of his bed and went towards the stairs and looked around the silent mansion. It was enormous, not quite a castle but not an ordinary house, 3 stories high with an Owlery, not like in Hogwarts of course. Malfoys had about a dozen different owls so no one would notice the same owl going to and fro carrying letters to someone.

"Hmph… I wonder what mudblood's house is like and what is she doing right now…". Again Granger in his thoughts. He wondered was she ever thinking about him in other way than bad… "What does it matter, she hates me, and I don't care…and I hate her… at least I hope I do…" Still thinking about Hermione he went down the two flights of stairs (his room was at the 3rd floor). In the living room he heard voices, his father and some other people. Deatheaters, he assumed. They were talking quietly about something the Dark Lord wanted them to do. Draco stood and listened for some time before the Deatheaters and his father noticed him.

"Draco… how long have you been standing here?"

"For some time", Draco answered calmly.

"Answer me when I address you, boy", Lucius Malfoy hissed at him.

"Oh, I didn't hear anything if that is what you are afraid of…"

"I am not afraid of anything, you little brat", he was becoming quiet annoyed with his son. "Now, you are lucky that I am in a good mood today…We have some important… let's say business coming up, so we are going to be away with your mother…"

"And were will I remain?" asked Draco uncertainly.

"I decided to leave you in the Leakey Cauldron…"

"But, father, won't that be a disgrace for a Malfoy to stay in that filthy half-breed place, and for how long must I remain there?" Draco was angry.

"I said that you'll stay there and you will… the rest of your summer", Malfoy saw that Draco wanted to say something but before the boy could, the elder Malfoy added, "And don't you dare argue with that!"

Draco sighed. This wasn't what he would like to be doing the rest of the summer, sitting in some dirty room and doing nothing. "Like I was doing something here", said a voice in his mind.

"Now, you go to sleep, tomorrow you would better get up early and pack because I won't be sitting around, waiting for you all day to get ready", said Draco's father. "Understood?"

"Yes, father", answered Draco obediently, he wanted to stay out of trouble, but he couldn't help muttering under his breath. "Whatever…"

And before his father could say something else to him, he hurriedly went up the stairs into his room, forgetting all about the purpose of his trip downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER5

Draco woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He switched it off, stretched, yawned and turned to the other side. A moment later the clock started to beep again, because as you know, it wasn't an ordinary alarm clock, it was the Wizard's Alarm Clock, it won't let you go to sleep if you have to wake up, but these are only the details of the story. Draco was forced to wake up. He groaned. But the thought that he will have time to sleep the rest of the summer because there will be nothing to do, occurred to him and the drowsiness vanished.

He walked around the room gathering things that he thought he would need for the rest of the summer. Then he went to take a shower. After that, he glanced in the mirror. His towel was wrapped around his middle and his hair were wet and sleeked back. Man, he was hot! He had muscular torso and arms, which were in a really good shape. He glanced at him self once more and went away to get dressed in some muggle clothes so not to attract attention. Generally Draco always wore muggle clothes because it was the only thing he liked about muggles. His father preferred him to wear robes so that would show the pureness of their blood. Draco chose his favourite dark jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. He took his trunks, his broom and his birdcage downstairs. His father and his mother were waiting for him.

"Finally, boy, I thought you'll never get ready".

"I am sorry, father…"

"Shut it, I didn't ask you to talk!"

"Lucius, calm down! Everything will be fine, do not worry", Mrs. Malfoy said quietly in a soothing tone to her husband. "Just don't worry…" Mr. Malfoy seemed quieter a bit.

"Get in the car, now!" He addressed Draco, who wearily moved outside.

He wanted to stay in their house; he didn't want to go to some stupid pub in the middle of London! He liked the manor a lot especially when it was empty of any other people. But unfortunately that hardly happened. The house was always full of the Dark Lord's supporters or tortured prisoners, who were then killed upon becoming a useless source of information. Some people Draco even knew but he didn't feel sorry for them in the least. Some were really bad people, rotten to their bones and they deserved what they got. Now was the New Dark Time so there was always somebody in the house apart from his family.

These thoughts were lurking in his head when he got into the black BMW, one of his father's cars, and the thought didn't leave him all the way to London. In the car Lucius gave Draco money for a room in the Leakey Cauldron, for food, for his school things and spare money so he won't ask questions (Draco knew that well because he was always given money for shutting up). Mr. Malfoy said that he would come for him on the first of September two hours before the train to Hogwarts leaves. After giving him those instructions, he stopped the car near the entrance to the Leakey Cauldron, opened the trunk so Draco could take his stuff. Draco hardly was able to close it, the car zoomed away with a speed that seemed like the speed of sound.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER6

Draco looked up at the old greasy sign that said "The Leakey Cauldron" and sighed heavily. Then he took his things and went in. The pub was full as usual, smoke filled the hot air, and it was a little difficult to breath. Draco made his way to the bar stand, pushing people away with his heavy belongings.

"Hey there Mr. Malfoy," said Tom in his usual friendly manner, "what can I do for you now?"

Draco glared at him coldly. It wasn't because he didn't like Tom, it was because his mood wasn't the best. He still didn't like the idea of staying here.

"I need a room, the best one you have", he said in a tone which was equally cold as his glare.

"Can I just ask for how long will we have the pleasure of your presents here, sir?"

"A month", he answered shortly, he wasn't in the mood of starting a conversation with the bartender.

"Rob, can you show young Mr. Malfoy his room and take his belongings," Tom said to a boy about 12 years old, Draco never seen him before. "Do you need anything else, sir?"

"No, for now I am fine…"

Draco decided to take the broom upstairs himself. So the boy, carrying his trunk and the bird cage, when up the old creaking staircase with Draco following not far behind. The boy led him to the end of the corridor, it seemed that it was the dead end but as they reached there Draco was quite surprised to find a bend around the corner and a twisted corridor, a bit smaller than the main one, leading to the two doors in front of each other.

The boy opened the one on the left, which had a number 13 on it, pushed Draco's belongings inside, gave him the key and said, "Nobody will be bothering you here, sir, unless of course you want to, because room 12 is not occupied at the moment…"

Draco smirked.

"And why would I need this information?"

"S-s-sorry, sir, I thought that would please you", the boy said stuttering. Obviously he was afraid of Malfoy.

Draco smirked again.

"Well, I am glad that I won't be bothered, you can go now…" and he gave him a silver coin.

The boy went off, a little relieved and glad to get the coin.

Draco went into the room, shut the door behind him and looked around. "It's not as bad as I though", he said to him self glancing around the room. It was decorated in white, dark blue and black colours. There was a king-size bed with blue and white covers, black wooden desk, two iron chairs with black leather cushion, leather armchair, black as well, a wardrobe and two bedside tables at each side of the bed. The curtains were blue with a touch of black and white and the lush carpet, which was all over the floor, was blue. The room had a bathroom with a big Jacuzzi tub. Draco fell back onto his new bed and smiled, "After all, it might not necessary be as bad as I thought".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER7

In the car the three friends saw Mr. Weasley at the front seat beside the driver, who was a young man about 30. Hermione politely said "good afternoon" to Mr. Weasley

"Hermione, how are you? I am sorry that you have to stay in Leakey Cauldron all alone and Molly and me can't take you and Harry for the summer. We have some… problems at the house…Maybe Ron will tell you later… anyway Harry would be safer at his aunt and uncle's house."

"That's okay, Mr. Weasley, I'll be fine."

"Molly or I can be popping up in the pub from time to time if we'll have some Order or Ministry business in the Diagon Alley…"

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you, sir, thank you".

"Now, Hermione, can you tell me about those…what they're called….ah, yes….pomcuters…is that right?"

Ron and Harry were trying to stiffen their laughter while Hermione had that look on her face when she was in class and she knew the answer as usual.

"No, Mr. Weasley, it's C-O-M-P-uters not as you said and …bla bla bla …"

And she began to explain to Ron's dad what computers were like all the way to Leakey Cauldron.

After an hour or so the car stopped in front of the pub. Harry and Ron helped Hermione carry her things so she ended up carrying a small black back pack where she had her money, some make-up and a hairbrush. They all approached the bar stand.

"Hello, Tom," said Mr. Weasley, "we would like a room for the young lady here for the rest of the summer…"

"Certainly, Arthur, wait just a second, I'll check what room she can have…", said Tom and looked in his notebook, "Hm…well, there's only one room left, strange, we have so much tourists this summer…"

"So, what about this room, can she have it?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Of course", said Tom, "but it is one of the two best rooms in the hotel…"

"So it will be expensive?"

"Normally, it would but…because she is staying alone and it is not her faults that we don't have spare rooms she can stay there paying the same prize", said Tom merrily.

Hermione grinned. She will have a room for herself and she will be staying alone for a month without parents! It's not that she didn't like them; it was that she felt more grown up and able to take care of her self…That felt good! Of course she would be overjoyed if Harry and Ron stayed with her but that was not going to happen so she was taking the best from her situation.

Hermione gave the money to Tom and went to put her stuff and check out her room, leaving Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry at the bar stand to wait for her. She was led there by a boy of about 12. They went to the 2nd floor and were going to the end of the corridor. Hermione saw that the last door in the corridor had a number 11 on it. That surprised her a bit. As far as she remembered she had the room number 12. And they were close to the dead end of the corridor. Hermione wanted to ask the boy if they were going the right way and stopped for a moment but the boy disappeared around the wall! She was really taken aback by that but she followed him. To her great surprise there was a corridor with two doors in front of each other. The door to the left of her had a golden number 12 on it. The boy opened the door, gave Hermione her key and left her in the room. She looked around. The room was amazing! It had a king-size bed, a desk, a wardrobe, two bedside tables, two chairs and a cosy armchair. All was decorated in purple, white and golden brown. But the main thing Hermione loved was the Jacuzzi bathtub! "This is going to be fun", she thought happily, "And I have so much nice books to read." And with that she left room number twelve to join her friends for some shopping.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER8

Mr.Weasley, Ron and Harry were still waiting for her but as she approached Ron's father stood up and said, addressing them all, "I'll have to go now, duty calls, thought to let you know when Hermione will return", said Mr. Weasley smiling as he usually did, "Ron, you'll meet your mother and Ginny in front of Gringotts in 10 minutes and you'll all go shopping for your school supplies," he said glancing at his watch, "oh, got to run, have a nice day, children, and Hermione, maybe you'll see me during the week", he said with a wink and went through the door that let to the noisy streets of London.

"So…" said Hermione checking her reflection in a dusty mirror that hung on the wall and smiling obviously satisfied with it, "shall we move?"

Harry and Ron agreed and the three when through the door that led to the back yard of the pub. Hermione tapped the brick wall with her wand and slowly the bricks started to part and the view on constantly busy Diagon Alley opened for them. As they walked through the crowd, they recognized faces of their fellow Gryffindors and people from other houses. They saw Cho pass by and smile at them. Harry blushed but Hermione and Ron just nodded to her.

"Hey, Harry, I thought you two were through with each other…", said Hermione with a slight confusion on her face.

"Well…we were but she wrote me a letter this summer, saying that she was sorry and stuff and she asked if there was a hope of us becoming friends again…and maybe even more…", Harry answered blushing again as he said the last words.

"Harry!", exclaimed Ron

"That's what she wrote, that's not my words…"

"No, I mean how come you didn't tell us? How come we didn't know? We are your best friends after all", Ron said with a little amusement about the information he just heard from his friend.

"I-I-I guess it just slipped my mind", answered Harry not knowing what else to say.

"Slipped his mind", repeated Ron jokingly, "I hope no shocking news about you going out with somebody, Herm?", said Ron and Harry to his delight caught a note of hope and slight jealousy in his voice.

"No", said Hermione playfully, "Why do you ask? Wanna have a go with me? Tee hee… ", she added, giggled a little, watching Ron go pink.

"Me? …erm…what nonsense are you talking? We are friends, remember?" He said. He was not yet ready to ask Hermione to go out with him but he was displeased with him self for that as well.

"Of course we are", answered Hermione with a nice innocent smile playing on her lips.

By that time they reached Gringotts and saw Ron's mother, Ginny, Fred and George waiting for them.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione, thought we would pop up and look at you guys", said Fred, grinning goofily and then his face turned into a grimace of bitter sadness, "Oh, you have grown so much, you were such cute little babies, oh, how time flies," he sobbed jokingly into George's shoulder, who tried hard through laughing to get his brother off his shoulder.

"Oh, Fred, stop fooling around", said Mrs. Weasley not really meaning it because she laughed a moment before like all others.

"Oh, mother, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you, sob, sniff, boo-hoo-hoo," Fred continued.

Mrs. Weasley smacked him lightly on a shoulder and chuckled.

"Shall we go now? We are not far from 'Madam Malkin's', let us go there first and then we could go and buy quills and parchment".

They were shopping all afternoon. Apart from schoolbooks Hermione got her self a bagful of books on the money she was saving since the beginning of summer. Harry got a book too except it was about "Different types of brooms and how to handle them". And Ron got a set of new school robes, which (the fact that he got robes and not something else) suited him just fine and he seemed very happy now. Ginny had a set of different coloured inks from Fred and George; she was as delighted as her brother was. By the end of the afternoon all of them were exhausted. Fred and George went off to their joke shop and said that they will be seeing Hermione some time soon. Mrs. Weasley went off to buy thing she needed for the house and herself saying that she'll meet Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione later in the Leakey Cauldron.

The four last mentioned young people decided to get some ice cream from a café and sit outside and chat.

"Don't mean to be rude or something", Harry began, "but why can't we stay with you lot this summer", addressing Ron and Ginny.

"Oh, didn't Ron tell you", Ginny replied, "We are moving!"

"How could you not tell us, congratulations!" said Hermione excitedly, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, not really far from our place about 10 miles, the house is great", said Ron not really sharing Hermione's enthusiasm.

"You don't sound too excited about it", said Harry.

"Oh…just, well, I'll really miss the Burrow", said Ron with pity, "Like, I lived there all my life and stuff, it is not that easy to move away".

"It will be ok, Ron, really, don't worry", said Ginny trying to sound soothing, "I promise…"

At this moment they saw somebody approaching their table and that person wasn't really too welcome...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER9

Back a couple of hours ago

Draco hung out in his room for about half an hour longer unpacking his stuff. He thought that a month was a long time to live here. Also he wondered if the room in front of his would ever be occupied. It wasn't as if he wanted it. The boy was right saying that he would prefer privacy. Well, unless it was some hot babe…

After unpacking everything and neatly putting it in the wardrobe (Draco didn't approve of untidiness) he thought about where he could go. "Oh, well…Guess, I'll buy some of the school stuff today", he thought to himself, "Maybe I will even meet somebody I know". He also thought that even if he didn't he wouldn't be really upset, at least today.

So he went out into the street with quite a fine mood, he even smiled sometimes to himself. He visited Quality Quidditch Supplies where he found a new cleaning oil for his broom which was the latest Nimbus his father got him at the beginning of this summer, the broom was really good, nearly as good as Firebolt which was still the best broom. The thought that Harry Potter had a Firebolt was sickening him. And that was the reason for him not getting a Firebolt, he didn't want it to seem as he's Potter's fan and wants the same things Potter owns. He decided to pay a visit to the Knockturn Alley. He usually never remained there without his father but this time he wanted to look for something special for himself, he didn't know what yet.

He had quite a short walk through the weird shops of the dark alley. What he saw there didn't really interest him much. So he, Draco, decided to return to the Diagon Alley where he could find something more interesting than marinated glowing eyes or a living heart in a jar.

He was slowly making his way to some café when he saw something or even someone who caught his attention. Potter, two of the Weasleys and a girl that seemed familiar, occupied one of the tables, but he couldn't realise who she was. She had wavy, maybe just a bit bushy, brown hair with honey blond highlights, beautiful big chocolate brown eyes and a rather eye-catching figure. The girl wore her hair in a ponytail with two blond front stripes let down and was dressed in a black top and skirt, which brought out her beautifully shaped legs.

"Hm… hey, gorgeous, aren't you a little too bored with these balloon heads?" he thought to himself. "Here comes your rescuer, baby". He put on the most mysteriously sexy smile he had and moved towards their table, making up what he would say in front of this group.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER10

"Em, guys…what is HE doing here?" asked Ron.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione frowned and just then she spotted Malfoy with a smirk on his face… or was it a smile… "Herm, it's Malfoy, he doesn't smile actually…" said Hermione's inner voice, but her other inner voice couldn't help noticing THAT smile. And mostly strange that the crazy inner voice liked the smile!

"Oh, gosh, I am crazy", thought Hermione.

"Ah, Potty, Weasels and… could I know the name of the poor bored girl that's sitting with you?" said Draco, giving THE LOOK to Hermione.

"Are you blind or your brain was suddenly diminished to a size of a walnut… oh wait, it was that size all along... than you must be blind!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Watch your filthy mouth, weasel…" Malfoy hissed but his mood didn't get down, it was too good. Besides, he was really amusing himself as he usually did when insulting people.

Hermione's anger rose high. She didn't even know why. He didn't do anything bad yet… well, it is if to forget about his presence… She stood up so rapidly that her chair felt over. She wanted to slap the asshole. And Ron, Harry and Ginny could see that perfectly!

"Hermione, no! Don't do that! Just calm down! We are in public", Harry tied to convince her. "He's not even worth the attention".

"Huh? Granger? You?" For a second there was a look of great astonishment upon Malfoy's face.

"Yeah, that's me alright. Who did you expect? An Easter bunny?" replied Hermione, trying to sound sarcastic.

Draco regained himself and put on his usual evil-and-totally-hunky-and-girl-fainting smirk

"Well, an Easter beaver would me more appropriate", said Malfoy ignoring as always the death glares they shoot him.

Hermione's face paled then became pink and she looked as she was about to burst into tears. Harry and Ron stood up.

"Oh, you are gonna pay for this one, Malfoy…" Said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Ah, Potty, the hero woke up from his deep sleep dreaming", said Draco, smirking once again. "Did it ever occurred to you that you always say that, either you

or Weasley, and you never did anything to me yet." he paused letting the words sink in. "Tut tut, never give away promises that you are not intended to fulfil".

He laughed softly watching the four of them redden and said, "I would gladly stay and chat but I have more important business to attend". With those words he turned around and went towards the Apothecary.

"Probably off on some dirty Malfoy business of his", said Ron grumpily as they started to get up and leave for the Leakey Cauldron.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER11

As Draco walked away he couldn't help thinking about their 'little meeting'. How could HE mistake GRANGER for some hot chick! But actually he had to admit to himself that she looked pretty good. Well, if she weren't a mudblood, he'd probably have a go with her. "Oh, god, not again! The Granger thoughts, yak!"

He never thought about her. No, he was NOT getting THAT low! Well, he thought about how to insult her but, well, that was only in front of her.

Wandering in his strange thought about the mudblood, Draco reached the Apothecary. "Oh, well," he thought, "as long as I am here I might as well buy some potion ingredients that I am running out of". He entered the shop and remained there for some time, choosing everything he needed.

After that he thought about browsing the Alley for something interesting but eventually he noticed that number of people on the street was decreasing. Everybody was leaving the Alley and the shops were closing. It was a quarter past six, still early, but it was The Dark Time again, after all. He wasn't afraid of that or anything but it would be quite weird if people would see him walking back and forth through the Alley when all shops are closed. He didn't really feel like attracting unneeded attention to his already bright personality (that's what he thought). So Draco had no choice but to go back to the pub. Besides it was evening already and he didn't eat anything from the day before. Therefore he was quite hungry.

After about 10 minutes he was in the Leakey Cauldron. He ordered some food into the room and was informed that he had a neighbour in the opposite room. He didn't really like that bit of news. Maybe this guy smelled funny or had a habit of making noise or something else which was unpleasant. And Tom told him to watch the number of his door. This was a bit weird because Draco thought that his door wasn't about to change places with another door ("Old people can be really too precautious or should we call it crazy", he thought with a smirk).

But it didn't bother him too long, after a couple of moments he was again tête-à-tête with his thoughts. But when he was in the corridor at his door it came back. When he looked at the left he thought he saw number 12 written there and the door at the right had his number. He tried the left door with his key, the door opened easily but a glance inside made Draco slam the door shut. "Weird", he thought after recalling the purple-gold-silver room with stuff like a silver cage, a brown trunk and a black girly back pack, that was definitely not his. "Freakin' weird." To check that his mind is not playing evil tricks on him, Draco closed his eyes. When he opened them, everything was in the right order again, the left door had a golden number 13 and right door had a 12.

"I must have eaten earlier, hallucinating from hunger is not what I have in mind", concluded Draco, still confused, as he cautiously opened his door. But he found that it was his room after all, all his things were there. "I better lie down before I have some nasty hallucination that can spoil my precious appetite", thought Draco chuckling, "like Potter zooming around in his boxers or something…" So he lay down, waiting for his food to come.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER12

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't directly go to the Leakey Cauldron. They were passing Fred and George's joke shop and couldn't resist coming inside. There was a gorgeous girl about 20 at the counter. Judging by the nametag on her shirt her name was Melody. She had dark blonde hair and green eyes and she was smiling brightly.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly with a slight German accent when the trio entered the shop.

"Erm…can we see Fred and George?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, you must be their relatives…" Melody said glancing at Ron's and Ginny's flaming hair, "they are upstairs…should I call them?"

Ginny nodded.

Melody went somewhere to the back of the shop and a moment after they could hear her going up the stairs.

"Freddy, George! Some one for you downstairs!" she called.

"Coming, love", Fred answered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny gapped in unison. But when they heard pounding at the stairs they tried to hide their amazement.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny! What a surprise! We didn't expect to see you, lot, so soon!" said George.

"And what gives us the pleasure of seeing you in our little place?" asked Fred with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"We came to check out your shop", said Hermione.

"Hm…never thought that YOU would do such thing, you was always against our 'stupid and lame' jokes", said Fred. George just laughed without reason.

"Lets say that I changed my mind…and I see you business is in bloom", she complimented.

"Oh, shucks, your making us blush", replied George jokingly.

"Actually, we thought you could join us for dinner", said Ron who was silent before that.

"Mmm…well, if Melody wouldn't mind staying in the shop…" said George looking at the girl.

"No, you can go; besides we have to close it for the night already", Melody replied with a smile that never seemed to leave her beautiful face.

"Okay, let's go!" said George with a grin.

Fred held back as the other five went out. He approached Melody and kissed her gently and whispered, "Thanks, hun… I love you…" and went out after the others.

They walked silently for a couple of minutes. But then Ginny couldn't help asking the question that bothered her. "Who is that Melody?"

"Oh…" said Fred, "she's my girlfriend…"

"And…" she continued so that Fred would tell her more.

"And… she's German", he said proudly like it was the best thing in the world. "Her last name is Heinz and she came here with her sister. She needed a place to work for summer and we took her." Fred beamed proudly.

They talked about Melody all the way to the pub. Actually Fred did but George also said a couple of good words about the girl. When they arrived at the Cauldron Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already waiting for them there. They ordered some food. They didn't have to wait long; the food appeared after 5 minutes. They ate in silence because everybody was too absorbed with their feasting, after all they didn't have anything since breakfast. After everybody was done eating, the Weasleys and Harry started to say goodbye to Hermione.

"I think you'll be well here, dear", said Mrs. Weasley, hugging Hermione, "but I am still a bit worried about you."

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley", replied the girl after Mrs. Weasley let her go.

"I'll passing by from time to time so you see more of me", Mr. Weasley said with a smile. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Will be seeing you around", said George.

"Yeah, you can't get rid of us so easily", added Fred.

"Guess we'll see you in a month", said Ron, "well, what can I say? Enjoy the rest of the summer."

"Don't forget to write", added Harry.

"You too", Hermione said in return. "I'll miss you, guys, so much…"

She gave both of them hugs (which made Ron blush a bit) and Harry and the Weasley left the Leakey Cauldron. Hermione sighted and went upstairs to her room, thinking about what she will do tomorrow. Reaching her corridor, she went to the door at the left and opened it. She was really tired and needed relaxation strongly. So Hermione decided to take a long bath to organize her thoughts. Without switching the lights on in her room, she made her way to the bathroom door. It was closed but she could see light streaming from underneath the door. "Strange," thought Hermione, "I thought I switched it off… oh, well, guess I forgot…" She opened the door of the bathroom and stepped inside. Her eyes widened with great astonishment. There in HER bathroom lying in HER wonderful Jacuzzi tub was….


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER13

"MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!"

"GRANGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!"

They both yelled at the same time.

Draco was the first to come to his nasty common Slytherin sense. He smirked as usual but more evilly this time.

"First of all, Granger," he began coldly, "THIS is my bathroom and this is my room. And it is I who must be asking you what business you have in MY bathroom. Well?"

"You are totally out of your freaking mind!" said Hermione, not fully recovering from the shock of seeing Malfoy naked in her bathtub, even though he wasn't fully naked. It was a bubble bath so he was covered with white foam.

Before she could say anything, Draco interrupted her, "Watch the words, Granger, watch the words…"

"This is my room so get the hell out of here!" she yelled, losing her temper. "And what are you even doing here?"

"Easy, Granger", said Malfoy coldly, "maybe it would be more appropriate if you leave the bathroom for sometime…"

"I am not gonna leave MY bathroom, I am staying right where I am!" Hermione interrupted.

"Isn't she suppose to be smart or something", thought Draco to himself. Aloud he said, "I thought we could… mm… talk about what you are doing in my room…"

"It's mine!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Whatever… if you interrupt me every time I am trying to make a point, we will be sitting here till the end of the summer", Malfoy was too on the verge of loosing his temper. "Argh… maybe she looks better now but she is still a stupid mudblood", he thought.

"Ok, say what you want and get out!" said Hermione.

"What I am trying to say is could you please walk out of the bathroom…"

"I am not going anywhere! This is my room!" yelled Hermione.

"…because I want to get out of the water and dress", Draco continued, ignoring what she had just said.

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest to that as well but the meaning of Malfoy's word sunk into her mind and all she could say was simply, "…Oh…"

Draco smirked, "Of course, I know that I am irresistible and you can't get enough of me but for your own sake, Granger (since when I am thinking of her sake?), so you won't then ran around and cry for me, just walk out…"

"Aaargh! I hate you!" And with that she stormed out of the bathroom. Hermione was furious. How could he stay so witty and self confident when he is naked, wet and in HER bathroom?

Draco laughed, "And I love you too". Draco shuddered. "And why did I just say that?" he thought.

The room that Hermione went into was dark as five minutes before. Diagon Alley was hidden from London in twisted streets; so there were no lights seen from the street lamps of "the big city". But Hermione didn't feel like switching on the lamps. Dark kept her mind at peace. It helped her to calm down a bit and think properly what she should say to Malfoy.

Finally Draco went out of the bathroom. He approached the table lamp and switched it on. The room filled with warm light. Hermione gasped when she saw that this room had a different color design than her room.

"Do you see now that this is my room, Granger?" asked Draco. He knew that she already understood that and he knew that the stupid question would annoy her. It did but not as much as Malfoy expected.

"And now I would kindly ask you to leave my room at once", he said with a tone of voice that could freeze Sahara.

"I'll be mostly glad to", said Hermione in a shrill voice, which showed how annoyed she was both with Malfoy and her embarrassing mistake. She went to the door, opened it and looked up at the number. Indeed it wasn't 12, it was 13.

"Hm! How typical", she said taking a glance at Malfoy, to make sure he was watching her, and then at the number again. She couldn't leave the last word for the person she hated since her first year.

But still one question was bugging her and she dared to say it out loud, "but how…?"

Malfoy didn't say anything; he just gave her one more icy smirk that indicated that he knew something and slammed the door shut in front of her face. For a moment Hermione stood still. But then she sharply turned around, glanced at the golden number 12 on her door, opened it and went in, trying to slam the door harder than Malfoy. But still that didn't make Hermione feel any better; she still felt that the last word was said by him and his stupid smirk.

"First round, zero-one, but wait, Malfoy, I'll get to you, oh, I'll, be sure…"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER14

The next day Hermione woke up in a very good mood. Her owl had returned from the hunt. And she completely forgot about Malfoy, well, only for some time of course. She quickly took shower, dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She took a plate, chose some food from the tables, poured some coffee and looked around for a place to sit. Every table was occupied by at least three people. But Hermione spotted a table in the back with only one person sitting there with his back to her. "Well, I don't have a choice…" she thought as she made her way through the crowd, trying not to spill anything.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit over there", she said in her sweetest and most polite voice.

The person turned with the sound of her voice and to her disgust Hermione realised that it was Malfoy.

"Granger…"

"Are you following me, or something?" she asked obviously angry.

Malfoy snored, "I think it's the other way around", he said calmly.

"Argh! Why should I be following YOU?" Hermione hissed.

"And why should I be following you?" Malfoy smirked back.

"You are unbelievable!" said Hermione in frustration and made her way to the other side of the table.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Draco. He didn't really like the idea of sitting with Granger.

"Duh! I am sitting down and after a moment I will be having breakfast", she said, "and I am not gonna ask your permission."

"Well, just to let you know, you are spoiling my appetite, mudblood", he said in a voice that was dripping with poison.

Hermione looked a little hurt but without looking up all she said was, "Bear with it, ferret", and she continued with her breakfast in silence. Malfoy had nothing to say in return so she felt like she won this 'breakfast battle'.

"Why is Malfoy had to be such a menace?" she wondered. Then she rolled her eyes but nobody noticed, "Duh, Hermione, he is Malfoy AND a Slytherin, that's why". She put her thoughts off him and thought what she'll do for the rest of the day. "Oh, I almost forgot! Harry's present!" And Hermione absorbed herself with thoughts, as she usually did, not noticing anything around her.

Meanwhile Draco was watching her out of the corner of his eye. "That mudblood", he thought, "Thinking too high of her self, she must know her place in the wizarding world". He took a strait glace at her and the thought about her looking good passed by his mind. "Urgh! What's up with me these days? Concerned about mudblood, thinking how she looks, and even thinking about her at all", thought Draco, "must be coming up with some sort of illness, I think I need to eat more often and spend my time on the fresh air". And as Hermione he began to make plans for the day.

Draco finished eating first and left Hermione to finish her food alone. Not that they were together! He took one last glance at her before leaving, thinking whether to say anything or leave in silence. She didn't notice anything of that, too absorbed in her own thoughts, and Draco decided on the last and just left.

He went to his room, got some money and changed into more suitable clothes. Draco was really bored and the thought that he will be staying here for a month with the mudblood for a company didn't make him jump with joy. He decided to wander around the Alley with hope of meeting someone he knew. He passed the Quality Quiddich Supplies with no interest, walked past the Weasley's joke shop with total indifference, as he passed many other shops, which would interest him any other day, the same way. Finally he came to halt by the café, in which he had seen the two Weasleys, Potter and Granger yesterday. Draco thought it was a place good enough so he decided to sit here and have some ice cream. As he sat down, he felt some one put their hands on his eyes.

"Guess who", said a bittersweet voice that Draco immediately recognized as Pansy's.

"Umm… let me think", he said with a fake thoughtfulness, "Claire, no? Leila, no again? Andrea? Lydia? Nadine?" He heard Pansy pout in displeasure and that amused him somehow. He laughed with his soft sexy laugh that made girls weak in their knees. Pansy wasn't an exception. Her grip on his eyes weakened a bit and she sighted feverishly.

"I knew that it was you from the beginning, Pansy", Draco said turning his head in her direction and smiling. "At least somebody to spend the day with", he thought and aloud he said, "So, care for a seat?"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER15

After Malfoy left Hermione sat there for about 20 more minutes. To tell the truth, after he left she felt like something gone missing. "Must be the loneliness", she thought. "Even fighting with the git is a company of some sort; at least I am not alone".

First of all Hermione decided to choose Harry a present. She had no choice anyway, only to wander around the Alley or read something in her room. But she felt like just walking. The weather was beautiful, like it is suppose to be in the beginning of august. As she walked, she wondered what she'll do the rest of the month.

Hermione decided to pay a visit to the Quality Quidditch Supplies first. She looked around but didn't find anything decent. She went to a bookstore hoping to find something that could interest Harry somehow. One title caught her eye: "The language of your broomstick". Hermione flipped through the pages and thought that this book was good enough. It said something about learning to understand your broom and communicate with it ("Like that is possible", she thought). She was delighted with her purchase anyways and preceded her journey down the Alley.

Hermione saw a couple of familiar faces and stopped to say hello or chat for a couple of minutes. So far she met Katie Bell, Dean and Seamus (who seemed to be always seen together) and a couple of Huffelpuffs, who just smiled at her as Hermione passed by.

When she passed the Weasley's shop, she saw Melody and Fred talking and smiling playfully. She had an intension to go and talk to them but when seeing the couple she decided against it and thought to come back later.

When she passed the café Hermione saw Malfoy and Pansy sitting together. They were laughing at something. Hermione suddenly felt a jolt of jealousy. They were having fun together and she was alone (at least that's how she explained her jealousy). "Even that git Malfoy is having fun despite the fact the he is the last person to deserve it", she thought angrily. But then that anger and jealousy was replaced by simple sorrow. She felt so lonely. Her eyes stung a little and a couple of tears ran down her cheek. Oh, how she missed her friends…

"No one will understand", she thought sadly and looked once more at Pansy and Malfoy. They spotted her and started whispering. "Probably Malfoy telling her about the bathroom incident and how dumb I am or something", she thought and one more tear ran down her cheek. Then suddenly Hermione turned around and started to walk away from the giggling couple, she thought only Pansy was giggling but that didn't matter. "Get a grip on yourself, Herm", she was a bit angry with herself, "mustn't be so emotional about stuff like being lonely."

She was passing the Weasley's joke shop when she saw someone waving at her from inside. It was Melody and she wore a wide smile on her face. Hermione stopped for a second to think whether to go inside or proceed on her way. She decided that there was nothing else to do. She put a smile on her lips and went in. Melody was really happy to see Hermione and greeted her like a best friend by giving her a quick hug.

"You are Hermione, aren't you?" she asked happily.

"Yes, and you are Melody", Hermione said.

Melody looked at her and noticed that something wasn't okay and asked if Hermione was alright.

"I am fine, thanks, I am ok, really…" she said but her eyes gave her away.

Melody put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and asked:

"You wanna talk? I wanted to close the shop for lunch now anyway. Fred and George are out till evening so we have time to get to know each other better, what do you think?" She had a gentle smile on her lips that said "I am your friend; you can tell me anything you want".

Hermione looked away, considering. She was simply depressed and she had no one to talk to. Well, of course she could have written a letter to Harry or Ron but that won't be the same as strait communication. She decided that she had nothing to loose and tuned to Melody with a sad smile that said, "Okay".


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER16

Hermione spend the whole day with Melody in the joke shop. She even helped her out with some customers. Also they talked about girl stuff, laughed and generally had fun. It seemed like they knew each other for ages and there was no age difference between them.

After six, Melody remembered that she needed to close the joke shop. And Hermione had to leave already because it was getting late and people were clearing of the streets little by little. But as the two girls started to bid farewell to each other, Fred and George came through the shop door. They were undoubtedly surprised to fine Hermione in their shop.

"Hermione, don't mean to be rude of something, but what are you doing here. I mean, it is not the place you would like to be in…" said George with a funny puzzlement on his face.

Hermione giggled at his expression and said, "Actually, I spend the whole day with Melody… and its not that I came to be madly in love with the shop or anything". She rolled her eyes at the words so that everybody laughed.

They chatted for about half an hour about everything in the world (typical young people talk). But Hermione remembered that she had to go because the Leakey Cauldron was at the beginning of the Diagon Alley and she was almost at the end, besides it was getting dark already.

"Ok, guys, I really need to go now, it's getting late", she said, looking out of the window.

"Will you come by tomorrow? I really enjoyed spending time with you", said Melody with a trace of hope in her voice.

"I enjoyed my time too so you can wait for me tomorrow", replied Hermione.

"Gee, Hermione, you are taking over ma girlfriend", said Fred jokingly, scratching the back of his head. Every body laughed.

"Ok, guys, I really need to go, it's getting dark", said Hermione, sounding like she didn't really want to leave.

"It was nice seeing you, Herm", said Fred.

"See you sometime later", George added.

"See you tomorrow", said Melody.

Hermione said goodbye to all of them and went out in to the street, in which only a couple of people were seen now. It was dark already and Hermione felt a bit scared passing by shadowy spaces between some houses that mostly led to the eerie Knockturn Alley.

"I am not scared, there's nothing to be afraid of and I am not gonna freak out", she convinced herself as she looked sideways on the creepy shadows that moved in the black gaps, "Oh, God, I am freaking out".

"It's getting dark way too fast", Hermione whispered to herself and eyed her surroundings, "And where is everybody?"

The streets were silent and empty just like the approaching night, which was greeted by the sound of owls, hooting mysteriously and soaring into the dense darkness for night hunts.

Hermione, to her great rising terror, heard a faint sound of footsteps, which clearly drew close with every second. The frightened girl didn't dare to turn around; she just walked faster and faster, until she broke into a run. She detected a rapid shifting in the shadowy alley at her side. It seemed that the steps were closing on her. Hermione was blinded by fear and didn't know where she was going; she just wanted to get away from the spine-chilling steps.

Suddenly she ran into somebody. She screamed. The person was dressed in a black cloak. He took hold of her hands so she won't get away and said in a cracked voice, "You won't get away now, no…"

Hermione was being swallowed by the darkness and before fainting she heard a familiar voice say, "Let her go…"

The darkness she was falling through formulated into a clear vision…

…_the man that was holding her was walking in what seemed like one of the dark alleys, he was obviously displeased. Suddenly before his eyes a shadow appeared, slowly formulating into a long hooded figure. _

_The hooded man (or creature, Hermione wasn't certain) raised his hand with a wand in it and said in hissing voice, "You shouldn't have run from me, you knew that I would track you…" _

_The other man was on his knees now, begging, "No, Master, please, anything…" he sobbed dryly._

"_It is too late", hissed the voice and a flash of bright green light irrupted from his wand, warping the man on the ground in a poisonous green mist. _

_The lifeless body felt on the ground with a light thud. And the hooded figure began to laugh. It was the most horrid and icy laugh Hermione ever heard and she screamed…_

Hermione flicked her eyes open and saw somebody kneeling over her…


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER17

Draco was walking through the empty Diagon Alley back to the Leakey Cauldron. He spent the whole day with Pansy, which was not too bad. Well, better than spending the day alone and besides they had fun, if you know what I mean. As a true gentleman he walked Pansy to the place where she was suppose to meet with her parents and went 'home' him self. He wasn't in a hurry even though it was getting dark, like it was said before, he was afraid of nothing, after all Draco was a son of a Deatheater. He walked slowly, lost in his own thoughts when suddenly he was interrupted by a girl's frightened scream that came from a dark alley ahead of him. He reached the alley in a matter of seconds and saw a man holding a girl, who was probably unconscious judging by the limpness of her body. The man tried to rob her, as it seemed, because he was rummaging through her backpack. Draco took his wand out and said in a stern fearless voice, "Let her go…"

The wizard, startled by Draco's sudden appearance, he didn't see him coming, flinched uneasily. He looked quite terrified. He slowly put the unconscious girl to the ground and fled into the shadows.

Draco crouched beside the girl. Even though there was little light coming from the main alley, he recognized her. "Granger has a hunch for getting in trouble", he thought with a smirk, "but as easily getting out of it… well, at least when she is conscious". Draco sighted. He couldn't just leave her here even though his Slytherin senses told him to. He sighed again because he had no other option than to carry her. He put his arms around Hermione and raised her. To his surprise she was fairly light. Or was he that strong? He reckoned that it was both and didn't think about it anymore. He was thinking about Granger. She looked really pretty with her eyes closed and a slightly open mouth, with her chest rising and falling lightly as she breathed. Draco shook his head. "Madness", he thought, "How can Mudblood be pretty?" "But she is…" answered a small voice in his head.

By that time Draco reached the Leakey Cauldron. He prayed that no one would see him like that with Granger in his arms. He cracked the pub door slightly open and looked inside. There were only a few people left in the hall and they were half drunk already. So he tiptoed to the stairs unnoticed. He had no trouble reaching their corridor. But there was one more difficulty. "And how am I suppose to open the door", he thought helplessly. He struggled with taking out his key for about ten minutes: first he tried to hold Hermione with one hand, obviously it didn't work out. Then he tried putting the girl on his raised knee; that failed as well. Then he had a brilliant idea, well, it seemed so. Draco decided that Hermione had nothing to lose and simply put her on the floor, thinking that she lay on the street pavement and the carpeted floor of the corridor wasn't a big loss to that. He took out the key and checked the door numbers. This time the left one was number 12 he made a mental note to ask about the thing with doors in the morning. He opened the door and carried the girl inside. She stirred in his arms, which indicated that she was going to come to her senses in a moment or two. Draco put her on her bed and kneeled to look her in the face.

Hermione's eyes opened. First they had an unfocused misty look in them but then they observed Malfoy's face and widened a bit. Hermione gasped and set up causing Draco to jump away just in time because there was a possibility of there foreheads crushing together.

"Oh my gosh, Malfoy! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" said Hermione starting to remember the events that occurred before she passed out.

"You have a habit of getting in trouble", said Malfoy, surprisingly he didn't smirk, "Did you learn that from Potter and Weasley?"

"Don't start", said Hermione wearily, her head was killing her, she wasn't in mood or state to fight with Malfoy.

Malfoy saw the tired expression on her face and all he said was, "Well, you might at least thank me for saving you from the guy".

"Can I thank you tomorrow? Now I am not really in the mood", she said, indicating the door with her eyes.

Draco saw what she was hinting on and said, "Okay, then", and walked out, closing the door behind himself and leaving Hermione sitting on the bed. As he opened his room and headed to the bathroom he was thinking, "The nerve of that Mudblood! Saving her… and why did I need to do that? Should have left her there… Fat chance she'll thank me tomorrow! Why did I even bother? And why do I need her thanks?"

But when he got in his bed Draco immediately dozed off, forgetting all about Granger, the wizard trying to rob her, and Pansy. He was off to his peaceful deep sleep dreaming.

Hermione on the other hand, after taking a long hot bath, lay awake, thinking about the vision that came to her. Was it true? Was the man going to be killed? These questions were moving in her head and she was thinking about them until she finally fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER18

The next morning Hermione woke up quite late. It was 15 minutes to midday when she looked at her alarm clock. Her mood was really good and the only negative point was that she was extremely hungry. Hermione remembered why she didn't have dinner yesterday but that didn't even spoil her happy attitude for the day. She quickly took shower, which was somehow cold but that didn't bother her either, and ran to her wardrobe. She chose her favourite dark blue jeans and a lavender t-shirt. She didn't really bother with shoes and put on her loyal snickers. She looked around her room and noticed a book lying on her table, the one that she bought for Harry. Hermione rushed to her owl's cage ("Probably Ally returned at night", she thought) and let the beautiful creature out and quickly scribed a Late Happy Birthday note for Harry, mentioning the book. She tied a bag with the book and the note to Ally's leg, lightening the burden with a charm, and the owl flew off with a hoot that said she understood her mission.

Hermione ran out of her room, nearly knocking over a startled maid that was making her cleaning rounds. The girls lightly sprang down the stair and literally flew to the food table. She gathered the yummiest and tastiest stuff on her plate and went off for a search of a table. She spotted Malfoy in the corner this time, alone of course. She felt a bit guilty about not thanking him the other day so Hermione thought that it would be okay if she joined him for breakfast.

"Hey, Malfoy", she said casually, walking to him.

"Granger… what brings you here?" he said with no real interest in his voice, in fact there wasn't any emotion there.

"Duh, food is what brings me here", she said, "And I also wanted… wanted to… thank you… for... for yesterday and everything…"

This time Draco looked up at Hermione. She was staring timidly at her filled plate without eating, her cheeks flushed rose pink and one wavy stripe of hair felt down on her face and she was biting her lip. "She looks really cute", Draco noted. But this time the inner voice didn't reply in any way. When Hermione looked back into his eyes, Draco felt a bit uncomfortable (if that was possible for a Malfoy of course). He muttered something like, "Don't mention it", and proceeded with his food. Hermione started to eat too. And the uneasy silence felt on the table.

"Get a grip on your self, Draco", he told himself, "C'mon, it's just a girl, mudblood, for Christ sake".

"Weird", said Draco, taking a look on Hermione's plate.

"What's weird?" she asked, following his glance.

"No, it's just…nothing, forget it", he said awkwardly.

"C'mon, what is it?" Hermione pressed on.

"Oh, well, it's just that you seem to eat so much and you are quite light, I mean your weight", he said.

"How do you know I am...? Wait, you actually carried me!" Hermione said with a look of amusement on her face.

"Well, how do you think did you got to your room? Fairy Godmother helped, huh?" said Draco sarcastically but you could detect a tiny little trace of pink on his pale cheeks. And Hermione noticed that. She giggled.

"Never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy blushed", she said through the giggles.

"I did not!" Draco protested hotly but he felt that he did blush in fact.

"Oh, yes you did, like I can't see that", said Hermione giggling even harder at watching the color rise a bit more.

"Well… well, that would be the first and the last time then", he said starting to laugh too.

"Why… ha ha ha… why are you… hee hee… laughing?" she uttered through her laughs.

"I… ha ha…. have no idea… hee hee hee", said Draco, trying to sound serious but failing obviously. That made the two laugh even more and for 10 minutes they simply couldn't stop.

When they finally managed to stopped Hermione said with a slight smile, "You are not as bed as I thought".

"You too", said Draco, smiling slightly as well, and, then realising what he just said, he stood up, "Umm, I… I gotta go".

Hermione looked a bit taken aback and disappointed by the sudden turn of things, "Oh… okay then, bye", she said.

"See you around, Granger", he said walking away from the table and making his way to the door that led to the Diagon Alley. He didn't know where exactly he was going, he thought about just wandering around as he always did.

Hermione watched him leave. Then she remembered about her food and ate quietly for sometime, thinking. After a couple of minutes she rose and left through the same door as Draco. She was going to the Weasley's Wizard Wheeze as she promised to visit Melody the other night. But when she reached the shop, through the window Hermione saw only Fred and George at the counter. Anyhow she went in to ask where Melody was.

"Hey, Hermo!" said Fred.

"What's up?" George added.

"Hey, guys! Where is Melody?" she asked.

"Oh, she'd taken two weeks off and went to Germany to take her sis. Did Melody tell you that she'll be studying in Hogwarts in Ginny's year?" said Fred.

"Em, no, she hardly mentioned her in our talk, in fact I don't even know her name", said Hermo, frowning slightly.

"Her name is Prue", said Fred as the matter of factly.

"Oh, and Melody said that she's very sorry she couldn't spend time with you the next few weeks but she hopes that you'll get together later and you'll meet her sis", said George.

"Ok, thanks", said Hermione a bit saddened, "I think I am gonna… go, okay?" She felt a bit rude saying that.

"Oh, we understand, don't worry… we know how boring it is to spend your quality time with old boys like us", said George in a grandpa cranky voice. Everybody chuckled.

"Ok, see you, guys later", said Hermione walking out of the shop. She didn't know what to do now. She thought of Malfoy but after a moment brushed the thought away. "Probably having fun with Pansy again", she thought. Hermione decided to go sit in a small garden she spotted yesterday. It was at the end of the Alley where there were almost no shops and it was really quite. "Good thing I remembered to take a book with me", she said to her self, sitting down on the farthest bench from the entrance of the park and looking around. The beautiful trees and flowers were in bloom. Everything was bright green with glimpses of red, yellow and violet f lowers, which gave out their wonderful fresh aroma of summer. Hermione breathed in, closing her eyes. "Heaven", she thought, opening her book.

But a she began to read she heard all too familiar voice behind her, "Mind if I seat down?"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER19

Draco was walking through the crowds of the Diagon Alley, thinking. He never ever thought that he would have fun with mudblood but just now they were sitting and laughing just like friends. "Not good", he kept repeating under his breath.

He didn't know where exactly he was going but the other day, while walking around with Pansy, he noticed some kind of a park at the end of the Alley. As he was slowly making his way there, a newspaper booth caught his attention. Well, it wasn't the booth; it was the headline of the Daily Prophet. It said, "A man murdered by …?" There was a picture of the man that was killed and it seemed familiar to Draco. Draco bought the paper and opened it on the spot. The article was rather small…

_This night at 2:56 am a corpse of a man was accidentally found in the Knockturn Alley by Mr. Ayden Hoover. Our special experts say that the man by the name of Tritton Frogg (identification document was found in his robes) was murdered at the time of midnight by an Avada Kedavra curse. Who murdered him or why was he murdered are the questions that stay yet unanswered. However, there is a bit of background information on Mr. Frogg. There were rumours that he was once a Death Eater…_

Draco stopped reading. Yes, he remembered the face of the man. He came to his father last summer and begged not to return to Voldemort and not be killed. Draco remembered that he thought the man was a fool to think that Voldemort would have mercy on him. But that wasn't it, something else bugged Draco, he thought he saw the man more recently than last year…

…_but this time anonymous sources tell us that he didn't in fact return to the services of the Dark Lord. So there might be a possibility that he was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. The article was written by Griffia Podd._

When Draco finished reading the article, a sudden though hit him like a flash of lightening. He looked at the picture of the man again, who was looking around himself with fear and weariness and hiding around the frame the moment he saw any sudden movements. Yes, the man looked a lot like the one that attacked Hermione yesterday. That was an interesting discovery, thought Draco. "Maybe I should show this to Granger", he thought, "If I see her, of course, I won't be running around and searching for mudbloods, I am a Malfoy and Malfoys don't run after women, women run after them". After he said that in his head, Draco thought that it sounded a lot like his father. And he didn't want that so he shook the thoughts in the back of his head and proceeded with his destination.

When Draco reached the place, he saw a girl sitting on the most distant bench with her back to him. He recognized her as Hermione; he was no fool to make the mistake again. He quietly approached the seat and asked in a lazy drawl, "Mind if I seat down?"

Hermione turned her head to him. It looked as if she wasn't really surprised to see him and even if she was, it was a pleasant surprise. She smiled and shook her head, indicating that she didn't mind at all. Draco sat down. After an awkward silence that lasted for about a minute, he was first to speak, "So, Granger, what's up?" He felt really stupid saying that. It was so lame that he almost blushed, ALMOST.

Hermione giggled, "Well, nothing's really up, just sitting here and reading a book… what about you, Dr-, Malfoy?" She blushed, she almost called him Draco.

"Strolling around the streets, alone, boring", he took this question as an opportunity to show Hermione the paper, "Here, maybe you could find this interesting", he said, giving her the paper.

Hermione took it with a thankful smile and scanned the article quickly. Her face paled as she read on. She remembered the realistic vision from last night… could it possibly be that she… "No, no, no! Of course not, impossible, I refuse to believe this". When she was finished, there was an expression of unawareness of anything around her on her face. Draco didn't like this and asked, "Are you okay?"

That seemed to snap Hermione out of her thoughts and she muttered, "Everything is fine…" But it didn't seem so to Draco, she was still pale and shocked.

Draco felt a bit guilty, "I shouldn't have showed you this, I thought that's the guy who tried to rob you yesterday and you would like to see this, but now I think it was a stupid idea… and I'd better go", he said standing up, about to walk away.

"No, stay", said Hermione urgently, as if she cared but then, totally realising what she just said, she reddened and, shyly fixed her eyes on the ground, muttered rapidly, "I… I mean if you want but you probably have something more important to do than seat around with me".

Draco looked at her until she raised her head and looked in his eyes. "She has beautiful eyes", he noted, it reminded him of melted chocolate. He nearly said this out loud but stopped himself just in time. "Earth to Draco! This is Granger, the mudblood, a friend of Potter! Listen to me, you idiot, it's your inner voice speaking! Malfoy, if you this instant won't come to your sens-mphmmm…" He shut his inner voice, which was actually a miracle, he just wanted the moment to last a bit longer, just a bit…

"Khm, well, I don't have anything important to do", he said but turned his eyes away, "So if you don't mind I can hang around… with you".

Hermione beamed but then stopped, she didn't want it to seem obvious that she grown found of Malfoy, in a normal way of course (that's what she kept telling her self, but in truth, who knows…).

So they sat down on the bench and just talked about different things. Then they decided to go and get something to eat because it was well past lunchtime. They sat in a café. The one in which Malfoy sat with Pansy the other day and Hermione was with Weasleys and Harry. Hermione and Draco spend the whole day together, just having fun, in a normal way of course. They talked about their lives. Hermione was pretty happy with hers but Draco hated everything about his.

"Ok, just tell me one thing that you think is good in my life", Draco argued with Hermione who thought that his life was perfect.

"Well, you are rich", she said thoughtfully.

"Ha! Money is not everything; of course they bring certain pleasure but still... I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out", he said with a smirk.

"Okay, then… your family has great influence on people, so there are more perspectives in life for you", she said.

Malfoy smirked again, "You call death threats influence, good influence Malfoys have, don't they?"

"You have lots of friends and a girlfriend, a pureblood as well", Hermione urged.

"You mean Pansy? Are you serious? She is not my girlfriend, well, okay, she thinks she is but I don't like her. My father wants me to marry her when I'll be 18 because she is a pureblood and rich and other crap, I hate that! Besides she is getting too much on my nerves sometimes…" He was quite heated by the memory of his father and Pansy.

"Hm… fine! But you still can't convince me that your life is that bad! There's got to be something good", she pushed on.

"One thing I can think of so far is that… that my father had some business and let me stay here alone for a month. Freedom is great; here I am not under his control. I didn't want to come first because I thought I'd bore myself to death here but as I see it now", he looked at Hermione, "It's gonna be an interesting summer."

She just laughed and blushed but didn't turn away from his eyes, those icy blue-grey gleaming diamonds…

They went back to the pub when it was dark already. Hermione and Draco decided to change their clothes and meet up for the dinner. They ate in peace because there were only a few people in the dinning hall. After dinner, they finally asked Tom about their corridor with changing doors. Tom told them that it was the Enchanted Corridor, followed by Draco's little comment under his breath, which only Hermione heard, "Like we didn't figure that it is enchanted". She found it amusing and giggled silently. Tom said that he didn't tell them before because he was afraid that the customers wouldn't want the rooms there. In the beginning there were two simple rooms, which were in one corridor with others but then they rebuild them more luxuriously and separated them from the main corridor. Why it was enchanted nobody knew but there was a rumour that some evil wizard put a spell on the small piece of land, on which the corridor was build, because he wanted to punish somebody, who had a house here long time ago.

After hearing the legend, Draco and Hermione went upstairs to their room, discussing the subject. Reaching the doors and making sure which one is 12 and which 13 is, they were saying good night to each other.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked Hermione, blushing.

Draco considered for a moment, "Well, we had a nice time today and I've got nothing to lose", he thought. "No, not really, do you want to go somewhere, hang out or something?" Draco said.

"Yeah, why not. Then see you on breakfast?"

"Is 11:30 fine?"

Hermione nodded her head, "'Night then, Dr-Malfoy", she said and put her hand out for a shake.

"It was a pleasure knowing you better, Miss Granger", he said in the most gallant voice, taking her hand but not shaking it, kissing it.

Hermione giggled and her cheeks went pink.

"Oh and you can just call me Draco, Hermione", he said with a little comic grin on his face, "And good night to you, fair lady". He said the last words gallantly as well. Both of them turned, opened their doors and entered, taking one last look at each other and smiling before closing the doors.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER20

That night Hermione wrote to Harry and Ron, telling them about her vision. But she didn't say anything about how she spent her day, although she said a couple of words about Melody.

Meanwhile, Draco was taking a shower and thinking about the events of today. If somebody told him a week before that he will be spending the day with Granger, he would call this person a total loser and beat the hell out of him or her. Well, what about Granger? She was okay, and she wasn't what he imagined her to be- a bookworm and a freak. So Draco thought she was fun to spend time with.

The next two weeks flew by faster that either Hermione or Draco imagined. They were hanging out together everyday, from breakfast to dinner and enjoyed each other's company greatly. Sometimes they were chatting away but in other times they were just silent and it felt alright, the silence was no more awkward or intimidating. Mr. Weasley came by a couple of times, but it was short visits and luckily he didn't see her with Malfoy. Hermione was writing to Harry and Ron once or twice a week. They told her that about the visions they would talk later because it wasn't safe to say that in letters. So her letters to them were merely about the happenings of the day, of course leaving our Draco Malfoy, of whom she'd grown very found… and vice versa, obviously…

On august 15th Hermione woke up to find an owl outside her window. Her first thought was that it was from Ron or Harry because she wrote them late in the evening but as she observed the owl, she recognized it as a Hogwarts owl. The girl frowned slightly, "I wonder why it is here, we already have our supply letters". Never the less, she let the creature in and it threw the letter in Hermione's hands and landed on Ally's cage to drink some water before flying away.

Hermione was right; there was the purple wax Hogwarts seal on the letter and it had the address written in emerald letters. The confused girl opened the letter and read it carefully. Her eyes grew wide and she squealed in excitement and delight. The letter said,

_Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you became a head-girl for the 6th academic year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The staff of the school and me, the headmaster, agreed upon choosing an extra pare of students from 6th year to fulfil the Head duties due to the Dark Times. Your fellow head boy from 6th year will be Draco Malfoy. 6th and 7th year Head Boys and Girls will have a separate dormitory. We are going to need all help we can get to ensure the safety of our students._

_Best regards, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, order of Merlin first class_

She was a Head Girl! Wait, till her friends hear this! And talking about friends, Hermione wondered if Malfoy has gotten the same letter. She was okay with Malfoy being a Head too but she was a bit disappointed as well, Hermione thought that Harry deserved the position, "Well, maybe Dumbledore still thinks he got too much problems without the Head duties."

Hermione decided to surprise Draco if he didn't get the letter yet. So she tiptoed to his room as she was, in a light baby blue nighty that hardly even covered her bum. She came out into the Enchanted Corridor and shivered. It was bloody cold. She knocked on the door number 13 lightly but nobody answered, so she tried the handle and the swung forward easily. Hermione cautiously looked around the room and closed the door. The heavy blue curtains covered the single window. It was quite dark; the light came only though the gap under the door. The room was really tidy. On the desk a pile of books and copybooks was arranged neatly and clothes were folded carefully on the chair. Hermione chuckled, "Malfoy the Clean Freak", she thought. Draco was still asleep on his bed. The dim light was enough to see the cute peaceful expression on his face. He slept on his side with one arm tucked under the pillow and the other under his head. Hermione couldn't help but be moved, "He SO cute when he's asleep", she though looking at Draco. She eyed him more observantly, obviously he was sleeping in his boxer shorts and without a shirt cause his arm and chest were bare. "He's hot", Hermione couldn't help thinking. His hair was not sleeked back and was falling lightly on his eyes. "He looks so cute!" Hermione repeated again in her head. The corridor wind blew through the gap under the door.

If Hermione was cold before that, now she thought that her toes are going to fall off!

She climbed on Draco's bed, which was as humongous as her bed, and dived under the blanket. "I hope he won't mind when I'll wake him", she thought and getting closer to Draco whispered, "Draco, wake up, I want to tell you something, Draco!" He turned on the other side but Hermione wasn't about to give up. She sat up and put her arm around Draco, so she was looking at him from the top now, "Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, may I have your attention, please wake up!" she said in a teacher tone of voice. The boy stirred but didn't wake up. "Draco!" Hermione said with her voice rising a bit.

After a couple of minutes the answer came, "What? WHAT!", he turned around, "What are you doing here?" he asked in complete shock, eying Hermione who half sat half lay under his blanket VERY close to him.

She giggled, noticing his expression. "Erm… was there SOMETHING I don't remember?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione pinked a bit but in the dark you couldn't make it out. She had a big fit of giggles and wasn't able to sit strait for a couple of minutes, she just lay on the bed rolling from side to side and laughing. Once Hermione stopped she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, everything smelled like Draco. The smell you couldn't describe. It was a combination of a manly essence and all the same something sweet, loving and caring was there. Hermione felt like she was in the arm of a person that she loved and felt safe with (that's how smells can torture and trick people's minds).

Hermione finally snapped from her daydreaming and turned to Draco. Even through the dimness she could see the same confused look directed at her. She gave a small laugh, his eyebrow raised, "What's so funny?" he said imitating a hurt tone.

"Oh, just if you could have seen yourself", she giggled again, "I just came to say something that you must be quite pleased about…"

"So you came, oh, that's the good part. Don't ever scare me like that again. I mean... I am not saying that I don't like you or anything…"

"You like me?" it was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Darn! Me and my big mouth", Draco hit himself on the forehead with a palm of his hand.

"So you are saying that you actually like me… like a girl?" she pressed on.

"You know the answer to that, don't you? You are the smartest girl of our year", he said with an evil grin, which had nothing evil in it.

"I may know the answer but I want to hear it from you personally", she said putting on the same 'evil'-unevil grin.

"Okay, okay… I like you… as a girl… and as a friend, in fact you are the only person I can call a friend although I know you properly only for two weeks", he said looking strait in Hermione's eyes. They gleamed, reflecting the only source of light in the room, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Hermione was a bit disappointed because of the change of subject, "Oh, well, I got a letter today from Hogwarts and… it-said-that-we-are-head-boy-and-girl-of-the-6th-year! " she said the last words too fast because of the excitement.

"Whoa! Hold your horses!" said Draco, at that Hermione giggled, "Can you repeat what you just said, I think I didn't really get it"

"We… are… going… to… be… Head Boy and Girl…. from… the 6th… year", she said slowly, pausing after each word.

"But I thought Heads are only in 7th year! And why didn't I get my letter?" he asked impatiently.

"I thing you did, but the poor owl, who was delivering it, couldn't stay any longer and left the letter outside the window, lets hope that the wind didn't blow it away", she said, "And, yes, Heads are chosen only in 7th year but in the letter Dumbledore says that it is for safety of the students, now lets hope your letter is still there", she said jumping off the bed on to the cold flood. Hermione gave a startled yelp.

"What happened?" asked Draco worriedly.

"The floor is just really cold", said Hermione, moving to the window.

Draco finally could see her in full height. She was wearing just a really petite silk nighty. He couldn't help but stare at her body that was visible through the light material. Hermione opened the curtains and the light streamed through the window. She looked out of the window and saw the rain and the grey clouds. There seemed to be no end to them in the horizon. That explained the icy cold floor.

"I have a hunch that it's gonna rain the whole day", she said to Draco over her shoulder. He still couldn't take his eyes off her but she didn't notice that.

Hermione opened the window a crack and took a soggy envelope from the windowsill. Cold air rushed into the room. She gave a short squeal and closed the window. It was even colder than before so she ran to the bed and jumped under the blanket.

Draco was watching her all this time. He couldn't get enough.

"Here is your damp squishy letter", Hermione said, giggling, and, holding the letter with two fingers, she thrust it forward. It dripped really badly and, by coincident, it dripped on Draco. He gave a yelp, "Its freezing cold and wet, yew!"

"What did you expect? Dry water?" she said laughing and still holding the letter so it would drip over Draco's bare torso.

"Oh, Granger, you'll pay for this", he said getting up and walking into the bathroom. Hermione watched him leave. After a moment there was a sound of water rushing. She regretted her actions; she thought he was mad at her. So as Hermione just wanted to go and say that she was sorry, Draco stormed out of the bathroom with an 'evil' unevil but as always irresistible smile, the one that's makes girls go weak in knees.

He grabbed hold of Hermione and flung her over his shoulder while she was protesting half heartedly, "Hey, what do you think you doing? I am conscious and I can walk! And where are you draggin- Oh, you are sooo dead, Malfoy!"

As you, dear readers, could have guessed, Draco flung her into the gigantic Jacuzzi tub, which could go for being a pool anytime. And after saying the last threat, Hermione pulled Draco's hand and he fell on top of her into the water.


End file.
